campjupiterrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Chloe Peterson
Chloe Peterson Daughter of Fortuna (This Character Belongs to Legend1eel) History Chloe was born to Joe Peterson and a goddess, while her cousin, Daniel, was born to Anthony Peterson, Joe’s brother, and a goddess. Chloe grew up in New York with her mortal dad, she lived quite near her cousin and their mortal parents often visited each other. Her mortal parent was a company manager and was quite rich. So she was given many toys, and other things, but she didn’t want them, she just wanted to be normal, not the rich posh kid. Her parent was always busy and never really had any time for her, so as she got older she spent more time with her uncle and her cousin instead of her dad. Chloe’s godly parent told her mortal parent about everything and Daniel's godly parent told Anthony everything to. So as she grew up her uncle told her more and more about the roman gods and monsters even though he did not know who Chloe’s godly parent was. Chloe and Daniel both started a primary school called Red Willow Primary School. The other kids were quite nice to her at the start but then she got bullied by a large group, so the other kids followed their lead. Her only friend was Daniel, so they began being horrible to the kids back. Daniel always had his revenge and Chloe helped him get it. For some reason she could make all the other kids fall over, slip, and other things that made the kids very unlucky. The bullies then stayed away for a while as they knew that Chloe and Daniel could hurt them back. When ten she was diagnosed with ADHD. Her parent eventually told her everything, when she was thirteen. When she was fourteen, she became a Goth and became more b*tchy as her parent had no time for her. Then she and Daniel found an amazing den in an abandoned building when they were fifteen. A hellhound hunted them out and attacked, luckily a group of demigods on a quest killed them hellhound and helped them home. Eventually, Lupa's wolves found them while they were in the building. They knew what the wolves were there to do. So she and Daniel followed them. They led them to the Wolf House. Chloe and Daniel trained at the Wolf House for a year, and then were sent to Camp Jupiter, where they were claimed. Chloe was given twin Imperial Gold Daggers, while Daniel had an Imperial gold sword. |- | Other |- | |} Personality Personality Chloe is bossy, comanding and demanding. Everyone does what she says and that's how she likes it. But she is fiercely loyal and friendly to her cousin, Daniel. WIP Appearance Appearance Chloe has long red hair and blue eyes, she is pale and has lots of piercings, and her fashion is goth. She is always wearing heavy make-up and leather. She has 'SPQR' and one score mark on her arm, along with the symbol of her mother, Fortuna. WIP Possessions Possessions WIP Powers Powers Offensive #Children of Fortuna are able to bless a weapon with a “lucky” shot, so that the next attack strikes the target, this can not be used repeatedly as it is severely draining on the user. Defensive #Children of Fortuna have the minor ability to foresee the action of others, such as the course of action an opponent will take when attacking and dodge or parry according; however, if the prediction is wrong, this may cost the child of Tyche dearly. #Children of Fortuna are able to curse a weapon with an “unlucky” shot, so that the next attack does not strike its target, this can not be used repeatedly as it is severely draining on the user. Passive #Children of Fortuna are able to see the possible outcome of gambles. Supplementary #Children of Fortuna are able to temporarily and slightly alter the luck of an individual. The effects do not last long, and the outcome can not bring harm to anyone. #Children of Fortuna are able to bless an object, making it into a “lucky” charm, that they can either keep for themselves, or give to someone else, the object when used can bless the user with one shot of extra luck, that can not be used to harm others, and can only be used once. Rare Cases Only #In rare cases, a child of Fortuna can temporarily and slightly alter the luck of a group. The effects do not last long, the outcome can not bring harm to anyone, and this stuns the user for a short amount of time. Traits #Children of Fortuna are generally very lucky in all that they do. #Children of Fortuna are generally adept at playing games of chance. Pets Pets WIP. Weapons/Armour Weapons/Armour Twin Imperial gold Daggers called Fortune and Disaster. Relationships & Life at Camp Relationships and Life at Camp Before Coming to Camp WIP After Coming to Camp WIP